


unknown territory

by nsfwarlocks



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwarlocks/pseuds/nsfwarlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka sat in the bath, staring at the ceiling, thinking the same thing over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Makoto kissed me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	unknown territory

**Author's Note:**

> these dorks

Haruka sat in the bath, staring at the ceiling, thinking the same thing over and over again.

_Makoto kissed me._

It had been after school. Makoto had come over while Haru was studying. He'd seemed nervous while they talked about ordinary things - swim club, teachers, a new restaurant that was opening in town - and then suddenly he was very close to Haru and his hand was on the back of Haru's head and he was kissing him, gently, just the light press of Makoto's lips on his own. Haru hadn't reacted at all. Makoto had backed off after a few seconds, then apologized, not meeting Haru's eyes, and left.

That had been about an hour ago.

_Makoto kissed me._

Haru took a deep breath and went under the water, closing his eyes. He let the air bubble slowly out of his nose, staying under until the burning in his lungs forced him up.

Haru was pretty sure that Makoto had dated people before. Girls. They hadn't really talked about it. Haru hadn't dated anyone. He didn't mind, usually, except that now he thought he'd probably have a better idea of what to do if he had more experience.

_Makoto kissed me._

He could remember what it felt like. Makoto's lips had been warm and soft, not chapped like Haru's were. Makoto had closed his eyes, and he'd been blushing. _He must like me,_ Haru thought.

_Well, obviously._

_You don't kiss people you don't like._

The water was getting cold. Haru thought about adding more hot water and staying in longer, but instead got out of the tub and dried himself off.

He got dressed and walked to the door. He could hear meowing outside.

Makoto was crouched in the alley, surrounded by the feral cats that he and Haru fed sometimes. He was scratching two of them at the same time - one behind the ears and the other under the chin.

"Have you been out here this whole time?" Haru asked, reaching down to pet a gray tabby.

"Yeah," Makoto said.

An orange-and-white kitten butted its head against Haru's knee.

"Makoto..." Haru said.

He looked up. Haru crouched down next to him.

"I like you."

Makoto smiled, and Haru's heart beat racing-fast.


End file.
